


renegade to my heart

by jenoswrlds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, TikTok, hyuck just trying to renegade, hyuck tiktoker agenda, i literally have no idea how to tag, jeno is a just a broke college boi, markhyuck besties, mayhaps markmin?, na jaemin is a fucking flirt lmao, nomin besties, this is pure fluff by the way, what we love to see: it, why taeyong hired jaemin? nobody knows, with jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenoswrlds/pseuds/jenoswrlds
Summary: college student lee jeno bumps into a tiktoker on his coffee/study run and is forced to make a tiktok with him. good thing the tiktoker is really fucking cuteorjeno really needs to finish his fucking essay
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	renegade to my heart

_Ahh the comforting scent of coffee._

Jeno deeply inhales, reveling in the warm scent as he enters Jitters. To be honest, he didn’t particularly enjoy coffee, but it has become a necessity in his college life. Basically, you stay awake or you perish. 

Jeno does not want to perish.

Also, it was a bonus that his best friend, Na Jaemin, just happened to work at the quaint coffee shop. Ah, Na Jaemin. Well known coffee addict whose eyes shine like a thousand stars, according to customers. Personally, Jeno thinks it’s the 8 shots of espresso. 

_Speaking of the devil…_

“JENOOOO,” Jaemin yells, startling Jeno yet effectively grabbing his attention.

“How many times do I have to tell you to not shout my name when I enter? You literally have other customers? How have you not been fired?!?” Jeno hisses out, rushing towards the counter. He quickly dodges the other customers, pulling his cap down lower. 

Jaemin gasps saying, “Taeyong would never fire me! You know I make amazing lattes!”

“Yes Nana, I know,” Jeno replies while sighing, “I’ll just take my usual please”.

“Of course! Coming right up!”

Jeno just shakes his head, sighing once more, as he scans the cafe for an open seat. He’s surprised to see how full it is. Wednesdays were usually a bit more empty, but it was packed today. His eyes finally settle on a spot.

_Ah, perfect._

Making a beeline for the corner seat, Jeno dramatically tosses his bag next to him. He basks in the subtle warmth from the sun. Settling down, Jeno pulled out his laptop, among other things, from his bag to make a little study station. As he glances to his side, he notices Jaemin walking over with his drink, and quickly makes room in his little study bubble.

“Here’s your cappuccino sir!” 

“Ew, Jaemin never, and I mean NEVER call me sir ever again,” Jeno says in disgust, slightly shuddering as he picks up his drink.

“Whatever you want...sir.”

“...Jaemin.”

“Okay, got it. Don’t call you sir ever again...anyways what are you working on?” Jaemin says with a laugh, as he peers over Jeno’s shoulder. 

“Just an essay for Professor Kim. I may have accidentally procrastinated, and by that I mean I purposely ignored and watched a shit ton of T.V. instead. So now it’s due tomorrow and I’m really fucking stressed.” Jeno huffs out, already fretting at the fact it wasn’t finished.

“Ohh, yikes. That’s probably my call to stop bothering you then. Good luck!” Jaemin says with a wince, waving him off as he goes to tend other customers. He jumps over the counter, throwing a dazzling smile to the next girl in line.

Jeno plugs his headphones in, letting all the bustling noises be drowned out by a soothing voice. Sighing for the infinite time, he starts to type. 

…

_Who the fuck is blasting music in a cafe so loud that I can hear them through my god damn headphones?_

Jeno looks up from his screen, both tired and irritated. He scans the cafe for a bit, before zoning in on the back of a boy dancing in front of his phone. 

_Oh my fucking god not a tiktoker...that’s it I’m leaving right now._

Jeno groans, blankly staring at his coffee, before deciding to pack up all his stuff. Grumbling, he throws his folders into his backpack, almost chucking in his laptop before realizing he could break it and he’s too broke to repair it. 

_Ayy that broke college kid life._

Still mumbling to himself, he zips up his bag. Just before he slings it on to his back, he feels a light tap on his shoulder. Jeno whips around, only to realize he is extremely close to a golden-skinned boy’s face. Lightly exhaling, they bump noses as Jeno stares in slight awe.

“Hey-”

Jeno feels his breath get taken away as he stares into the boy’s honey-like orbs. The boy stares back, a rose tinted flush painting his face. 

“I-, uhh did you need something?” Jeno awkwardly mumbles out, scooching back a bit into the booth to create distance. He feels himself slightly sink into the cushion, curling inwards.

“Oh! Right, haha sorry I totally forgot. Just got distracted by your face...not that it’s ugly or anything. In fact you’re really fucking gorgeous….which is really off topic. Deep breaths Hyuck,” the boy, rambles on, looking quite flustered. 

_He’s actually so fucking cute, what the fuck?_

“Wanna be in a Tik Tok with me?” 

“...what?” Jeno says with a blank expression, having missed most of the ramble due to the fact he noticed a mole on the boy’s neck.

“A Tik Tok? You know the app where you dan-”

“I know what Tik Tok is, I’m literally a college student. But like, why me?” Jeno asks, rolling his eyes with a small smile on his face. 

“Oh right, same, as in same I’m in college. And, I thought you were cute? Is that a reason?” the boy says, staring at his shoes in what seemed like slight discomfort. 

_Oh._

Jeno makes a small noise of surprise, feeling heat rise up to his cheeks. This was something the boy seemed to take notice of.

“So can I know the cute boy’s name and if he’s willing to participate?” he says with a small smirk.

_He is not allowed to be both cute and hot at the same time...literally who allowed him??_

“Uhh I’m Jeno, and sure? I’ve never really made a Tik Tok before so…” he quietly murmurs, eyes darting around as he stands up. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans, awkwardly looking over at the boy.

“That’s okay, I can teach you! I’m Donghyuck by the way, you can call me Hyuck though if you want,” Donghyuck says, winking at Jeno. He gently grabs Jeno’s hands as he leads him towards his table. 

_Jaemin is literally never going to let me live this down, what the actual fuck am I doing? Cannot believe that all it took was a cute boy for me to make a Tik Tok...Lee Jeno, you are a whole disappointment and a half. Where did your will go?_

Jeno looks up desperately towards the counter, only to see Jaemin flirting with a customer. Looking closer, he notices a faint red tint dusting his cheeks.

_Is he actually blushing? THE Na Jaemin, master flirter, is blushing? Damn the world is being weird today._

Jeno is immediately shaken out of his thoughts, as he hears Donghyuck talking about the dance they were supposed to do together.

“It’s called the Renegade, and it’s quite easy, well for me ‘cause I have a lot of practice, but still...I think you can do it!” Donghyuck finishes.

Jeno proceeds to watch Donghyuck show him step by step how to execute the dance, though he was really more concentrated on how fluidly Donghyuck’s body moved.

_Oh right, I’m supposed to be paying attention._

“So I just move forward, to the side, and then cross my arms? And repeat it?” Jeno asks, starting to get a bit confused. At this point, he was less focused on the other people in the cafe, and actually trying to get this Tik Tok done. Mrs. Lee raised no quitter.

“Yeah! That’s close, just hold on one sec!” Donghyuck says quietly, suddenly moving behind Jeno. Jeno sharply inhales, shocked by the sudden movement.

“Here like this.” 

Donghyuck grabs onto Jeno’s forearms, and gently guides his body to do that dance move. Jeno flushes bright red, praying that Donghyuck can’t feel the heat he’s emitting. The second Donghyuck finishes the move, Jeno immediately steps away blushing. He quickly plays it off like he’s showing Donghyuck the rest of the dance, instead of showing his embarrassment.

“There you go! Yeah! You’re doing so well! A natural, I’m so glad I asked you!” Donghyuck cheers with a small laugh, smiling at Jeno. Jeno flushes even more, avoiding eye contact.

“Let’s record it now!” Donghyuck says with a smile, looking satisfied at the progress made. Jeno concentrates and executes the dance moves. To his excitement, and slight dismay, they finished relatively quickly, with Donghyuck giving endless praises.

As soon as they are done recording, a boy calls over Donghyuck, beckoning him to come closer. Donghyuck in turn looks at his phone, seemingly to check the time, and makes a small noise in shock.

“Oh fuck, I really need to go! Yes, I’m coming Mark...it was nice meeting you Jeno! And uh, here take this,” Donghyuck yells as he rushes towards the door, not before he shoves a small piece of paper into Jeno’s hand. 

Jeno stares in disbelief at the door, shocked at what just happened. He blinks his eyes, before turning around, only to make eye contact with Jaemin who was giggling profusely.

“Oh shut up, don’t pretend like you weren’t blushing over the boy Hyuck ran off with…” Jeno grumbles out, shuffling over to Jaemin

“Already at nicknames I see? Soon you’ll be calling each other babyyy,” Jaemin says with a laugh, as Jeno shoves him, completely ignoring Jeno’s previous words.

“Don’t you, I don’t know, have actual work to do? Something other than bothering me?” 

“Oh, you wound me, but fine I’ll go back and ‘work’. You probably wanna check that piece of paper by the way,” Jaemin responds, air quoting work. He briskly walks over to other customers, unable to wipe off the grin on his face.

_What piece of pap- oh yeah._

Jeno unravels the crumpled up paper, noticing a handwritten message. His heart skips a beat as he reads it.

**Hi! If you’re reading this I was probably too shy to actually ask for your number haha, so here’s mine! You totally don’t have to respond, but I think you’re really cute and it would absolutely make my day!**

Jeno stared at the little note, jaw dropped. How could one person be so confident and cute at the same time? Apparently, Donghyuck the tiktoker could. 

Unable to hide his smile, Jeno shoved the note into his pocket as he walked back over to his stuff, occasionally tripping over a chair in his daze.

_Holy fuck I just got a cute boy’s number just because I was working on my ess- MY ESSAY OH MY GOD!!_

Jeno shrieks as he grabs his bag and runs out of the cafe, ignoring Jaemin’s cackle behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> ~this is my first post here so i'm both nervous and excited haha  
> ~i might continue this and make it chaptered but that dependsss  
> ~i literally have nothing else to say i hope you enjoyed it haha :)  
> ~just nohyuck :)


End file.
